Ayah, Aku Ingin Pulang
by Kuroneko Lind
Summary: Challenge #GetWellSoon / Seandainya Alfred mempunyai uang lebih, ia berharap bisa membeli waktu hanya untuk bersama Reevelin lebih lama. Membuat kenangan sebanyak-banyaknya, tak peduli orang berkata apa, ia akan berusaha mencari cara agar bisa terus bersama. Baginya, bukan ia yang memberikan kehidupan untuk Reevelin, tapi anak itulah yang memberikan arti hidup sebenarnya. AmeAlaska


Waktu baru menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam. Namun, suasana di daerah pinggiran Bronx, New York, sudah terasa sepi, yang nampak hanya beberapa tunawisma yg duduk di gang-gang kecil dan kumuh, memeluk tubuh mereka sendiri. Menahan dinginnya angin malam yang menusuk ke sumsum, membuat jari-jari kaki mereka bahkan terasa membeku. Pintu-pintu tertutup dan lampu-lampu jalan tampak enggan menyinari jalan. Seorang pemuda berkacamata tampak menggendong seorang anak kecil, berjalan menyusuri trotoar yang lampu-lampunya menyala redup. Pakaian mereka tampak agak lusuh dengan noda yang menempel di celananya tak ia hiraukan.

Alfred berjalan cepat memasuki apartemen tua yang sebenarnya sudah tak layak huni. Tangga reot yang membuat suara decitan saat diinjak, mengharuskan pria itu berhati-hati. Salah melangkah ia bisa jatuh terperosok. Satu tangan ia gunakan untuk merogoh saku celana _jeans_-nya, mencoba meraih kunci. Tak terlihat ada siapapun di lorong, cahaya lampu remang-remang hanya menyinari sudut-sudut koridor. Dibukanya pintu kamar apartemen, tombol lampu pun ia nyalakan. Tumpukan sampah bekas makan siang masih berserakan di atas meja. Seharusnya ia membuat tempat ini lebih rapih dan bersih.

"_Paru-parunya sudah dipenuhi cairan, kenapa bisa semakin parah, Jones?! Bukankah aku selalu memberimu uang, kenapa masih tidak cukup juga?"_

Dibaringkannya tubuh mungil dan dingin itu di atas ranjang. Wajah yang dulu sering menampakkan kesakitan tersembunyi, sekarang sudah terlihat damai. Tidak akan ada darah yang keluar dari hidungnya, tidak akan ada selang oksigen yang terpasang untuk membantunya bernapas ke manapun ia pergi, dan tidak akan ada lagi seseorang yang memanggilnya ... Ayah.

"_Ini uang terakhir, kau harus memanfaatkannya dengan baik!"_

Tangan Alfred gemetar saat mencoba untuk mengelus kulit pucat bocah mungil itu. Dingin, putih, seperti patung porselen. Bibirnya terbuka, ingin hati memanggil nama malaikat kecilnya dengan lembut, tapi tak sepatah kata pun terucap. Tak kuasa air mata yang sudah menggenang di pelupuk matanya untuk jatuh, meluncur ke pipinya. Empat tahun terasa singkat dan penuh makna, harus berakhir dengan kehilangan yang sudah terduga.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Hidekaz Himaruya – Hetalia: Axis Powers<strong>

**Genre: Family/Hurt/Comfort**

**Warning: Alternative Universe, Human Names Used, Typo(s), Out of Characters, etc.**

**Alaska – Reevelin Foster Jones © Velika/Adelfia Kirkland**

* * *

><p><em>I cannot think of any need in childhood as strong as the need for father's protection<em>

(Sigmund Freud)

Secercah sinar matahari muncul dari kejauhan. Walau awan sedang tidak bersahabat, cahaya itu tetap berusaha untuk dapat menerangi perkotaan yang masih sepi serta rumah-rumah yang suram. Membentuk kaki-kaki langit, menerobos kelamnya pagi. Deru mesin mobil pun hanya terdengar sesekali melewat. Orang-orang masih terlalu lelah untuk memulai aktifitas. Bergelung dalam hangatnya selimut usang, membuat tubuh enggan meninggalkan ranjang.

Jam alarm berbunyi membangunkan Alfred dari tidurnya. Suara jam alarm itu tak kalah nyaringnya dengan tangisan anak balita yang baru berusia dua tahun. Alfred langsung terbangun panik, bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan, sementara tangannya mencoba untuk meraih kacamatanya di atas meja dekat ranjang. Ia menggumam dan bertambah panik ketika tangisan anaknya bertambah keras. Pemuda itu jalan agak sempoyongan menahan kantuk yang melanda. Tangannya melambai-lambai, wajah lelahnya tersenyum lebar.

"_Menghidupi dirimu sendiri saja sudah susah, apalagi kau mau merawat bayi itu. Seharusnya kau sadar diri, Alfred!"  
><em>

Alfred Frederick Jones atau lebih akrab disapa dengan nama kecilnya, Alfred, hanya seorang barista di sebuah kafe kecil di tengah kota. Pria berkacamata yang tidak tamat sekolah menengah atas ini tidak ingin bergantung pada siapapun. Keterbatasan dalam biaya tidak menghalanginya untuk mandiri dan bekerja untuk menghasilkan uang lebih banyak untuk Reevelin.

Hampir setiap pagi Alfred selalu bersibuk dengan perannya sebagai ayah. Alfred hanya tahu jika Reevelin menangis berarti kalau tidak lapar, haus, pasti popoknya basah. Tapi Alfred tidak pernah mengeluh jika setiap dua atau tiga jam pasti menangis. Ia menganggap wajar jika semua bayi pasti seperti itu. Alfred ingin melakukan apapun yang terbaik untuk Reevelin.

"_Kau sadar kan sekarang bahwa anak ini hanya membawa kesialan. Uangmu akan habis untuk membiayai anak itu dan cepat atau lambat, anak itu akan mati. Lebih baik anak itu diserahkan saja pada panti asuhan!"_

Alfred sadar jika Reevelin memiliki fisik yang lemah, tapi ia ingin anak itu terus hidup. Masih teringat jelas ketika ia mendengar suara tangisan bayi di gang kecil saat ia dalam perjalan pulang. Orang-orang memang terlihat tidak peduli karena kota ini hanya kota kecil dan mayoritas penduduknya hidup pun harus sampai jungkir balik. Menghidupi keluarga sendiri saja sudah sulit apalagi harus menambah satu mulut lagi untuk diberi makan. Nurani Alfred tak sampai hati meninggalkannya sendiri, dibawanya bayi itu pulang untuk dirawat seperti anaknya sendiri.

**.**

**.**

Pukul delapan pagi, Alfred tiba di kafe tempat ia bekerja. Teman-temannya terkejut dengan kedatangan Alfred sambil menggendong anak balita, senyumnya tetap mengembang seperti biasa. Ia berjalan masuk tanpa terlihat ada beban atau bahkan rasa risih dengan pandangan mereka. Sehari sebelumnya Alfred sudah meminta ijin untuk membawa Reevelin bersamanya. Tetangganya, Roderick, tidak bisa menjaga Reevelin lagi. Selain sering rewel jika ditinggal Alfred bekerja, penyakitnya juga sering kambuh.

Balita itu duduk di atas _counter_ dengan mainan di tangannya. Wajahnya yang polos dan senyumnya yang manis, membuat pipinya yang gembul terangkat. Mereka hanya tersenyum seakan memaklumi keputusan Alfred membawa si mungil ke tempat kerja.

"Tapi selama kau bekerja, Reevelin akan kau tempatkan di mana? Loker?" tanya Kiku ingin tahu.

Alfred hanya menggeleng. Matanya melihat sekitar, berkeliling, sampai akhirnya ia berniat untuk menempatkan sementara putranya di bawah _counter_. Alfred pikir ini sudah cukup aman karena tidak terlihat oleh pengunjung. Pemikiran sederhana khasnya.

Teman-temannya saling berpandangan. Mereka pikir ini agak bahaya menempatkan balita di bawah _counter_, khawatirnya tertendang dan bisa saja ada barang yang jatuh dan menimpa kaki mungilnya. Mau tidak mau mereka akhirnya harus berhati-hati. Jika dicegah pun Alfred pasti akan memaksa dan ia ingin terus bisa mengawasi Reevelin.

Kafe mulai penuh saat waktu hampir menunjukkan jam istirahat. Reevelin masih asyik dengan beberapa mainan di sekitarnya dan Alfred juga sibuk lalu lalang mengantarkan pesanan ke setiap meja. Alfred tidak bisa mengingat beberapa pesanan sekaligus, jadi ia sering bolak-balik untuk mengantarkan pesanan sembari melihat Reevelin. Ia tersenyum.

* * *

><p><em>It is a wise father that knows his own child<em>

(William Shakespeare)

Bulan berganti bulan, musim berganti musim. Reevelin sudah menginjak usianya yang ketiga. Sudah lama Alfred nantikan untuk membuat sebuah perayaan ulang tahun untuknya. Tidak besar memang, tapi dengan balon-balon yang berwarna-warni yang ditempel pada sisi-sisi ruangan dan beberapa yang sengaja dibiarkan di lantai akan membuat Reevelin senang. Kue ulang tahun berbetuk wajah beruang cokelat juga tampak tampak manis.

"Telima kacih, Ayah," ungkap Reevelin bahagia. Tak peduli dengan kondisinya yang terus menurun sampai harus memakai alat bantu pernapasan dan tabung oksigen kecil dan membawanya ke manapun ia pergi. "_Bear hug_!"

Dipeluknya erat tubuh mungil Reevelin, dibelai lembut rambut _beige_ dengan surai tranparan ketika terkena cahaya matahari, dan dihirupnya aroma kehidupan yang seakan mulai pudar. Alfred percaya kalau Reevelin bisa bernapas lebih lama. Lebih lama dari ini. Lebih lama untuk bersama ... dan lebih lama untuk membuat kenangan sebanyak-banyaknya. Tak peduli harus berhutang lebih banyak, asalkan Reevelin bisa terus bertahan, Alfred akan selalu mencari tambahan biaya.

Sampai satu hari yang sangat tidak Alfred duga harus datang. Seorang wanita dari Dinas Perlindungan Anak datang untuk mengambil putranya. Alasan Reevelin terpaksa diambil adalah karena Alfred sudah tak mampu untuk mengurus kebutuhan rumah tangga juga mengurus Reevelin. Hutangnya bertumpuk; Alfred tetap kukuh belum mau melepas malaikat kecilnya. Waktu-waktu berharga yang seharusnya dihabiskan bersama harus dipisah paksa karena hal yang sebenarnya hanya alasan belaka.

Tangisan Reevelin terus menggaung di telinga Alfred. Sekeras apapun ia memohon Reevelin sudah tak ada lagi di sisinya. Keheningan mulai menyelimuti. Kekhawatiran yang terus muncul seakan menggerogoti perasaannya. Tidak pasti apa nanti Reevelin akan bahagia atau tidak. Tidak pasti apa Reevelin akan mudah menerima orang baru atau tidak. Tidak pasti apa Reevelin akan bersama orang yang menyanginya atau tidak. Semuanya penuh ketidakpastian.

**.**

**.**

_Ayah, Reevelin ingin pulang..._

Jantung Alfred terus memompa darah ke seluruh tubuh. Detak jantung yang jadi lebih cepat berpacu; berlomba dengan tarikan napas yang berusaha untuk terus stabil. Peluh mengalir di dahinya, membasahi pula punggung dan dada. Mulut Alfred tak henti untuk membisikkan kata-kata pengharapan semua akan baik-baik saja. Sampai kakinya berhenti berlari di sebuah rumah sakit kota.

Alfred masih mencoba untuk mengatur napasnya yang hampir putus. Kakinya kembali melangkah, menuntunnya masuk dan ia kembali bertemu dengan wanita dari Dinas Perlindungan Anak yang menghubunginya sore tadi. Tanpa berkata-kata raut wajah Alfred sudah cukup untuk menjelaskan kedatangannya kemari. Reevelin.

"Maaf, mungkin memang sudah waktunya. Reevelin sudah tidur dengan tenang," ujar wanita itu datar. "Aku turut bersedih. Tubuhnya sudah tak mampu lagi bertahan."

Seketika Alfred terduduk lemas di lantai. Ia sudah datang kemari untuk melihat putranya. Alfred sudah berlari secepat yang ia mampu, berdoa agar tidak ada hal yang buruk terjadi. Bahkan ia juga sudah mendapat pinjaman untuk menyewa pengacara. Pengacara yang nantinya disewa untuk membatunya di pengadilan; Alfred harus mendapatkan hak asuhnya kembali. Alfred sudah berusaha tapi kenapa semuanya harus terlambat?

Beberapa orang penjaga keamanan memegangi Alfred saat pria itu mulai berteriak-teriak memanggil putranya. Menariknya keluar dan menghempaskannya keluar. Ia datang untuk menjemput putra kesayangannya, bukan untuk diusir. Tangisnya bukan hanya luapan emosi kesedihan tapi juga rasa bersalah. Alfred sudah kehilangan segalanya. Alasan kenapa ia terus bertahan dan bekerja. Alasan kenapa ia terus mencari pinjaman. Alasan kenapa ia rela berlari beberapa kilometer hanya untuk bertemu putra kecilnya. Reevelin.

"Bukan aku yang membuatmu terus hidup, tapi kaulah yang memberiku arti hidup," rintihnya dalam isakan. "Maafkan Ayah yang terlambat datang, setidaknya kita bisa pulang ... bersama. Ayah selalu mencintaimu."

* * *

><p><strong>[AN]**

Akhirnya bisa ikut event juga dan udah lama juga sih gak nulis, sekalian bisa latihan lagi. Maaf, yah, kalau ini keliatannya rada absurd dan Reevelin itu meninggalnya karena kanker paru-paru. semoga bisa terhibur deh yang baca. terima kasih.

_**Kuroneko Lind**_


End file.
